Kellyn and Luana: A Boat and Eevee
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: A short and sweet oneshot about Kellyn and Luana!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all!

A/N: A short and sweet oneshot about my two favorite characters!

A Boat and Eevee

Kellyn, a young and energetic Top Ranger as well as a Pokémon Trainer, was heading to the Ranger Union. The twenty three year old and his teammates had saved the region of Almia from absolute destruction on account of Blake Hall's intent to control every Pokémon in the region and have them kill every Ranger, Mechanic and Operator. While the incident only took place a few months ago, everyone was still in shock and surprise from what Blake Hall was planning to do. Thanks to the bravery of Kellyn and his partner, Luana as well as his party Pokémon, Almia was saved, and the group were praised as heroes.

The Ranger Union did great work in cleaning up the aftermath left behind from the Go Rock Squad and the Societea, two villainous teams that tried to bring great harm to the regions of Fiore and Oblivia respectively. While the Ranger Union was able to round up most of Team Dim Sun, there was a big problem, the second in command of the organization, Kincaid, was still unable to be found. Kincaid was a betrayer to the region of Almia and the Ranger School after Kellyn and Luana discovered that he was working for Team Dim Sun ever since he worked at the Ranger School three years ago. It was 7 P.M. and Kellyn continued walking to the Ranger Union, shivering quite a bit as it was getting rather cold in the Almia region, with it being around fifty degrees at the moment. The winds managed to pierce through the thick jacket Kellyn had on as his trembling continued and he continued to walk down Union Road. Kellyn soon got a call on his Styler and was overjoyed to see that it was his partner, Luana, who was in Chicole Village helping out a few citizens that were deemed as needing urgent help. The two Rangers had their own Pokémon teams which consisted of Espeon, Lucario, Swampert, Dragonite, Kangaskhan and a Pachirisu, with Pachirisu also being their Partner Pokemon. Both of them trained their Pokémon well and were the best trainers in Almia, even being equal to Red in terms of strength. With all the other Rangers busy, Luana had to split from her partner, though both of them understood that they had to do that sometimes. As expected, Kellyn immediately picked up, eager to hear Luana's voice.

"Hi Luana, what's up? How did those quests go?" Kellyn asked as Luana was silent for a few moments.

"U-um…hi Kellyn, you need to come to your house right away…something terrible has happened. It's...it's been destroyed." Luana said as Kellyn's heart sank.

"W-what? I'll…I'll be there!" Kellyn said as he ran to his house.

_'__Luana would never joke like that…I've known her since we were kids, so she's definitely telling the truth, I can just tell it in her voice. Thinking about it now…I was really sad when my family moved to Kanto and left the house for me alone, but now I'm glad they did, otherwise, if any of them would be home at this time, they'd be killed.'_ Kellyn thought to himself as he reached Chicole Village, which was more like a town with approximately fifty houses.

As Kellyn ran over to his house, he saw Luana standing where his house once was and Kellyn embraced her as she fondly did the same.

"Kellyn, I'm so sorry…I just came here after doing some quests and…I saw a large group of people gathered around the rubble. I asked every single one of them about what happened to your house but…none of them knew anything." Luana said.

Kellyn did his best to hold back his tears, but he simply smiled and nodded as he was in deep thought from wondering where he would sleep tonight. The Ranger Union planned to have dorms set up for Ranger Union staff within the next five years given the significant cost it would be to make them. Pokémon partners had their own room to sleep in when they're not helping Rangers on missions, though the Ranger Union staff themselves did not. For now, Rangers would either live with their parents, in their own home, or with their partner, whether the partners are dating, married or simply working together makes no difference as Chairperson Erma appreciated the work Rangers have done across the world. In Kellyn's case, he'd love to be married to Luana but he had no idea how she felt about him, after all, the two of them have known each other for at least twenty years and even shared the same birthday down to the year. There's the possibility that she may view him as a sibling, but not feel anything romantic for him. However, what Kellyn didn't know was that Luana was in fact, very infatuated with him.

"That's…that's okay Luana. I guess the best option for now is to clean this mess up before someone gets hurt." Kellyn said as he stepped towards the remains of his house, though Luana stopped him with her superhuman strength as she grabbed his hand.

"Ah…sorry about that…no need to worry about dealing with the wreckage, Sven and Wendy will come by to clean it up along with Crawford. If you want, we can head to Pueltown, we can hang out or something so that I can try taking your mind off of what happened to your home. Would you like that?" Luana asked.

"That's a good idea, it'll help take my mind off of this for a while." Kellyn said.

"Great, there has to be something that I can do to cheer you up." Luana said as she quickly grabbed Kellyn's hand.

Kellyn blushed from Luana grabbing his hand once more and was at a loss of words as the two soon headed towards Pueltown. While the two would usually enjoy a long talk with one another, Kellyn was deep in thought of what he would do now that his house was destroyed.

_'__Let's see…the house is gone and while my parents placed an insurance policy on it, it'll take a while for it to get repaired. In the meantime…where can I go? I…I'd love to ask Luana since her parents left her the house in Chicole Village when they moved after the Team Dim Sun incident but…I'd just be a burden to her. I don't want to ask Isaac, his home is crowded as it is with his parents and Melody. Keith is living with his parents and so is Rhythmi, even those two should just date already. As for Sven and Wendy, they've been living with each other for a while and I'd rather not ruin the chemistry those two have in the bedroom by being in their small home. Maybe I could sleep in the Ranger Union…' _Kellyn thought to himself as Luana worriedly looked at him.

"Kellyn…you don't have anywhere to stay…would you…would you like to live with me?" Luana asked as a faint blush appeared over her face.

"I really appreciate the offer Luana, however, I feel like I just be a burden to you considering how nice your home is." Kellyn said.

"Kellyn, I've known you for two decades now, and I'm going to tell you this again, you're not a burden. I would love to have you staying at my house, I get really lonely there." Luana said.

Kellyn was touched, Luana has always been so considerate with everyone, especially him. The two of them were always like this and when they went to Ranger School together, Sven, Wendy, Keith and Rhythmi adored them. Right now, Kellyn was going through a rollercoaster of emotions, his house had been destroyed and reduced to nothing, which devastated him…however, he began to feel overjoyed when Luana suggested the two should live together. Kellyn did the only thing he could think of as he quickly embraced Luana tightly before letting go.

"T-thank you Luana, I…I don't know what to say." Kellyn said.

"You don't need to say anything, I can tell you're very emotional right now but you're holding back. I'm going to tell you that sometimes, it's okay to cry." Luana said.

"Heh…you know me so well." Kellyn said as Luana smiled.

"You know me just as well, but please, promise me that whenever you feel like showing your emotions, you'll do it. I don't know about anyone else, but both of us know that I would never, ever judge you. The same thing goes for everyone at the Ranger Union, they're all our friends!" Luana said as Kellyn blushed a deep red.

"You're so sweet Luana…I promise you that if I ever feel like crying, I will. Your words really mean a lot to me." Kellyn said as Luana's face was just as red as his.

"I always try my best Kellyn, it makes me happy to uplift you. Since we're headed to Pueltown, can I take—" Luana started to say before Kellyn's Styler got a Voicemail.

"Ah…sorry, give me a second." Kellyn said as Luana smiled softly.

Kellyn saw that the person calling was their friend, Marcus, who was the Top Operator assigned to the team.

"Hi Kellyn, hi Luana, sorry to interrupt you two but there's a serious situation at hand. The entire region of Almia is at stake!" Marcus hurriedly said.

Kellyn and Luana were both astounded to hear those words, there's thirty million people in the region of Almia, if the entire region is at risk then it means that someone as threatening as Team Dim Sun is on the loose.

"A-all of Almia? Marcus, tell us what we can do to help!" Kellyn said.

"Well, remember how Kincaid was never captured? They discovered a cargo ship a few miles off the coast from Chicole Village. Chairperson Erma and I have been speculating that same ship belongs to Kincaid as a few Rangers patrolling on Staraptor spotted a logo on top of the ship that is identical to the Team Dim Sun's logo except the fact that the logo is a dark red. We also speculate that…he was the one who destroyed your home with a long ranged missile." Marcus said.

"I…I understand. Luana and I will head there right away!" Kellyn said.

"Actually, Chairperson Erma needs Luana to help her with some workers in the Altru Tower. You can't even get your friend Pokémon, Pachirisu or your other party Pokémon since Kincaid is moving fast along the coast. I'm really sorry Kellyn, but you'll have to do this alone." Marcus said.

"B-by myself…okay, I understand. I'll get Luana's Espeon to teleport me." Kellyn said.

"Sounds good, be quick because you'll end up in the ocean if Kincaid moves out of Espeon's Teleport." Marcus said.

"Thanks Marcus, bye!" Kellyn said.

"You can't go without any help…let's head to my house, we'll get my Espeon and I'll lend you her to help you along the way." Luana said.

"Thank you Luana, I'm glad your home isn't too far from here!" Kellyn said as the two headed back to Chicole Village.

Luana and Kellyn would always have their Pokémon play with one another, though today Kellyn's Pokémon were at the Ranger Union. However, Luana's Pokémon were in her house awaiting her return. Once the two entered her house, they were both eager to see the Rangers as they ran up to them for hugs.

"Okay, guys, Kellyn has to go on a dangerous mission and he'll need the element of surprise. Espeon, I'll need you to tag along with Kellyn." Luana said.

_'__Sounds good to me Luana, ready to go!' _Espeon said with telepathy as she bounded forward.

"Thanks for coming along with me Espeon. Don't you worry Luana, I'll take good care of her. We'll be off now, but good luck with helping out those Altru employees!" Kellyn said.

"I know you'll treat her well, and don't worry about me helping out those employees, it won't be hard. I have to give you something before you go…" Luana said as she gave Kellyn a kiss on the cheek.

Both of the Ranger's faces were a crimson color while Luana's Pokémon were smiling from her rather bold move of giving Kellyn a kiss.

"U-um…I appreciate the kiss, but…w-why?" Kellyn asked as Luana giggled.

"I figured that you'd like a present for all the hard work you've done." Luana said.

"W-well…thank you, now Espeon and I will be off!" Kellyn said.

"Anytime Kellyn, be safe…" Luana said as Kellyn nodded and headed out of Luana's house.

"Espeon, are you able to teleport me directly to Kincaid?" Kellyn asked.

_'__Unfortunately not Kellyn, I'm only able to bring you to the ship's deck. There aren't any threats I can detect there.' _Espeon said via telepathy.

"Not a problem, take me there Espeon!" Kellyn said as Espeon's eyes glowed blue.

In a split second, Kellyn found himself on the ship's deck with a door leading down into the ship. Kellyn opened the door and looked down the long hallway, noticing how eerie and dark it looked. As Kellyn walked down the hallway and looked around for any grunts, he noticed an open door, which he quickly peeked into. As expected, Kellyn saw three closets filled with navy blue pants, yellow dress shorts and a red vest and the entire room smelled strongly of hairspray. Scanning the room, Kellyn noticed Kincaid wasn't there, and quickly made his way through the ship in search of him. Kellyn continued walking through the ship slowly and noticed how strange the layout was…in fact, there wasn't a single door on this entire floor.

_'__Wow, how weird…the only door I've seen since I entered this place is the one leading to Kincaid's room. Let me go downstairs and see where that man is. I have to keep Luana and everyone else in Almia safe from him and the sooner I find him, the better.' _Kellyn thought to himself.

_'__I agree…it is very peculiar that we haven't found other rooms. However, I must say your consideration for everyone, especially Luana is very heartwarming.' _Espeon said.

_'__Heh, thanks Espeon, I'll fight even harder for Luana so that she'll be safe. Let's go down to the next floor.' _Kellyn thought.

Espeon nodded and the two traversed throughout the ship, eventually finding a staircase leading down. As Kellyn entered the next floor, he became very irate as he saw multitudes of Miniremos and shock collars amidst several Team Dim Sun grunts, with Kincaid standing on top of a large crate approximately thirty feet away from him.

"Well, we've all done great work making these shock collars and with this we'll be able to pick up where Blake Hall left off and control every Pokémon in Almia! Then…we'll start by killing Kellyn before focusing on the rest of the Ranger Union. With no one able to stop us, we'll use this ship to steal Pokémon and have them do our bidding, just in time to sell them to eager clients." Kincaid said.

_'__Wow, Kincaid's as scummy as ever. I have to stop him!' _Kellyn thought to himself.

Before Kellyn could even move to get around Kincaid and his cronies to take a different approach, the dim florescent light came on as Kincaid started to cackle.

"Hello Kellyn…it's so nice to see you after all this time. I knew you were coming thanks to my Pokémon detector. That was so kind of you to bring us a Pokémon...and a strong one at that! Having the members of my team wait here for you until the right moment was a good decision. Now that you're outnumbered, it's time to give up!" Kincaid said.

"You're as dumb as you look Kincaid, I'll never give up to someone like you, especially when Almia's at stake!" Kellyn said as Kincaid smirked.

"Ah, such a honest person as ever. You'll be giving up once you see what's at stake here." Kincaid said as he motioned for a grunt to bring him three bags.

Kellyn was at a loss of words as he wondered what were in the bags. They could easily hold a person…but they didn't seem to be moving. Kincaid started to kick the bags and something moved inside, whatever it was desperately trying to get out.

"I see you're unable to speak. You always were rather soft spoken in April's class…no matter. In these bags contain some captured Pokémon…now you have a dilemma, either you apprehend me or you save these Pokémon when the ship starts to sink." Kincaid said.

"Y-you're bluffing!" Kellyn shouted as Kincaid laughed like a maniac.

"Really now? I've always been brutally serious. Don't even think of having that Espeon of yours use a Psychic type move, no Pokémon can use their power thanks to a handy little device I installed." Kincaid said.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" Kellyn said.

Espeon attempted to use Psychic, only for the two of them to realize in horror that Kincaid was correct. Upon seeing this, Kincaid smirked.

"Well now, it looks like I was right after all. You're so determined too, just like that girl I taught some time ago…now what was her name…ah yes, Luana, your partner. Don't worry, I'll make sure to kill her after I kill you and that Espeon. Team Debonairs will rule over Almia!" Kincaid said.

"You're pathetic! Why don't you fight me one on one?" Kellyn asked.

"Heh, say what you want, but it's time for me to make my escape. Hey, cargo crew, remove the Kingston Valve right now." Kincaid said.

The grunts surrounding Kincaid all went deeper into the ship as he turned and walked away, leaving the three bags behind.

"C'mon Espeon, let's get those bags, those Pokémon need our help! Then let's chase after Kincaid!" Kellyn said.

The two ran over to the bags and were halfway there, however, Kincaid was still in the room and turned to look at Kellyn before sprinting in his direction. Kellyn and Espeon did their best to stop Kincaid, but he pulled out a small knife and tried to slash at Kellyn's torso. Kellyn barely managed to avoid getting hit and continued over to the bags. Kellyn was almost there and he was prepared to pick all three bags up and begin chasing after Kincaid, who was already out of the room since he left through the door Kellyn entered. However, Kellyn heard some creaking as he and Espeon became unsteady on their feet.

_'__Kellyn…we can't do anything to Kincaid. His team hasn't come back up to attack us yet…however… he's bringing the ship down, we have to leave after we get those Pokemon!' _Espeon said.

"You're…you're right, but how fast will this water—" Kellyn started to say before he saw water rushing in.

In an instant, the water rushed into the room and the water swept Kellyn and Espeon away. The bags were all tossed to the left hand side of the room near some tables and chairs as Kellyn and Espeon swam over to them. However, the fierce water kept tossing the two back even as they pushed harder. Fighting the exhaustion he was facing, Kellyn changed direction and use some of the nearby tables and shelves to get closer to the bags containing the Pokémon. Kellyn soon reached the bags and was worried that whatever Pokémon inside may not be able to swim and would be in danger.

Acting quickly, Kellyn opened the bags only to yelp in surprise as two Eevee in each bag jumped on him and Espeon in fear. Kellyn was stunned that Kincaid was kicking these bags prior to flooding the ship, he knew that the man was an awful person, but to abuse Pokémon like that really angered him. Regaining their composure, Kellyn and Espeon brought the scared Eevee to a table as they scrambled on top of it, with the room continuing to fill with water.

_'__Espeon, you have to get these Eevee out of this ship. I need to look for any more Pokémon that can be trapped here.' _Kellyn thought.

_'__No way! You and Luana practically raised me and all of the Pokémon on your teams as your children! I am not leaving you behind!' _Espeon said as Kellyn looked for an exit.

Kellyn continued searching for an exit in desperation as the Eevee continued shuddering in fear. With the water slowly continuing to rise, Kellyn began to cry for the first time in a long time.

_'__All the exits…I can't see any of them, the water's too high! Luana…our Pokémon and families…friends…I never…I never got to say…goodbye.' _Kellyn thought to himself.

Back at the Ranger Union, Luana had just finished assisting the employees at Altru Tower as there was an outbreak of Rattata in the building since they had nowhere to go. Thankfully, Luana brought the dozens of Rattata to a Pokémon shelter in Pueltown after she captured them. Luana sat down in the lobby and was relaxing with Kellyn's Espeon on her lap, suddenly, Espeon jumped off of Luana's lap.

"Espeon? Do you suspect Kellyn's in trouble?" Luana asked.

_'__You bet he is! I'll teleport you close to Kellyn right away, he could drown!' _Espeon said as his eyes glowed purple and Luana found herself in the water.

Luana looked up and saw the water was nearly up to the ceiling, thinking fast, Luana dove under the water along with Espeon. Once Luana did so, she spotted Kellyn, her Espeon and six Eevee stranded on a table as the water slowly got higher and higher. Luana quickly swam over to them and Kellyn looked on in shock as she met up with him.

"Kellyn! I came as quick as I could, I'm here to help!" Luana said as the small Eevee greeted her.

"L-Luana…you'll…you'll end up dying here, there isn't a way out! W-why did you come here?!" Kellyn said as tears continued flowing down his face.

"Kellyn, I'm going to get us out of here!" Luana said as Kellyn's Espeon tried using Teleport to no avail.

"K-Kincaid made some device preventing any Pokémon from using their moves…there…there has to be another way out." Kellyn said as the two soon heard crackling.

Looking up, both Rangers saw a large rectangular device with several flashing lights short circuiting and turning off.

"Looks like that's our cue. Espeon, bring us to Pueltown's ship dock!" Luana said as both Espeon's eyes glowed their respective colors.

Instantaneously, Kellyn and Luana found themselves on Pueltown's dock along with the Eevee. The six Eevee looked around and began to jump with joy, eager that they were safe while they crowded around both Espeon. Kellyn was still in shock as he laid on the ground, while Luana quickly recovered after shaking the water out of her hair. Seeing Kellyn stunned, Luana ran over to him and saw him shivering violently.

"S-s-so…cold…" Kellyn said as Luana took the short sleeve jacket and draped it around Kellyn.

However, Kellyn still continued to tremble, so Luana knew that it was the water, which was beginning to get cold this time of year. Luana went a step further and removed her first top as she dried off Kellyn's face and the rest of his body gently. Kellyn's shuddering didn't cease and Luana did what she did best, she embraced Kellyn. As expected, Kellyn's trembling eventually subsided as Luana continued her loving embrace.

"Kellyn? Are you feeling better now?" Luana asked.

Kellyn turned to her, his face a deep red and slowly nodded.

"Y-yes, thank you…I…I was in shock. I thought that I wasn't going to see you o-or anyone again…" Kellyn said.

"Oh Kellyn…it's okay…I'm here." Luana said as tears of joy started streaming down Kellyn's face.

"I'm just glad to be alive…and have you…" Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

Both Espeon walked over to the boathouse that was about fifty feet away and motioned for the Eevee to follow, which they happily did. The two Rangers were alone now and Kellyn was wondering if it was time for him to confess his love for Luana.

"You're…you're glad that you have me?" Luana asked as the two broke from the embrace.

"Of course I am! I'm…honored to have a…a partner like you. You…you saved my life." Kellyn said.

"I'm just as honored that you're my partner. I would never hesitate to protect you, even if it means putting myself in harm's way." Luana said.

"I know, I'm just annoyed that we couldn't capture Kincaid…" Kellyn said.

"I get what you mean, at least his ship is out of commission." Luana said.

The two were there for a couple of minutes more until Kellyn's Styler started to ring. Kellyn quickly answered seeing that it was Marcus, possibly with some information they might need.

"Kellyn! Luana! Are you guys okay? Your positions started going crazy on the map we have." Marcus said.

"Hi, we're okay. Kincaid had his goons remove the plug on his ship before he escaped. Me and Luana's Espeon almost drowned if it weren't for Luana rescuing us." Kellyn said.

"Wow, that's insane! I'm glad all of you made it out safely! No need to worry about Kincaid fleeing, Keith managed to disable Kincaid's little escape pod. Kincaid's in custody now along with the other grunts that were in the pod with him. Good work you two." Marcus said.

"Thank you Marcus…we'll see you later." Kellyn said as he was about to hang up.

"Ah, one second Kellyn! Are you going to be sleeping somewhere tonight?" Marcus asked as Kellyn looked at Luana, who had a small smile on her face.

"Why yes, I am. I'll be sleeping with Luana…er…what I mean is, I'll be sleeping in Luana's house until mine is repaired." Kellyn said as Luana giggled.

"Heh…nice save Kellyn. Good, everyone's going to be thrilled to hear that you two are going to be under the same roof. You two should take the rest of today off, I have to help Sven out with something. Bye!" Marcus said.

"Thanks Marcus, bye!" Kellyn said as he hanged up.

"That reminds me…since now's a few minutes past 8 o' clock, how about we head back to our house?" Luana asked.

"O-our house? Luana, y-you don't have to refer to your lovely home as something belonging to the both of us." Kellyn said as Luana smiled.

"I certainly will! You're going to be there for a while, besides…I don't mind sharing with you." Luana said.

"W-well, since you say it like that…then there must be something I can do to reward your bravery…do you mind closing your eyes for me?" Kellyn asked.

"C-closing my eyes? Sure, I can do that." Luana said as she put her hands over her eyes.

Kellyn looked over at the two Espeon playing with the Eevee. The two Espeon nodded, letting him know that Luana did in fact, love him back, without any of them saying anything. Figuring now would be the best time, Kellyn placed his hands on Luana's shoulders and leaned forward as he kissed her on the lips.

Kellyn was at first, worried that Luana would pull away, but he was pleasantly surprised when she pulled him closer to her as their lips continued to lock. It would be several seconds later until the two pulled away as they gasped for breath.

"W-well…I hope that was a good enough reward for you." Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

"Considering how soft your lips were, it definitely was! Now, let's head home." Luana said as the two stood up.

Kellyn and Luana walked over to their beloved Espeon and the rescued Eevee. The two Rangers knelt down to the Eevee and happily pet them, with the little Pokémon adoring the love they were receiving.

"Espeon, thanks for everything. Can you two help us out once more and teleport us to Luana's home?" Kellyn asked.

_'__Of course we can, that's the least we can do for you guys!' _Espeon said.

The two Sun Pokémon's eyes glowed once more as they were teleported in front of Luana's amazing two story house. Kellyn couldn't help but smile upon seeing the house and motioned for Luana to go first. However, Luana shook her head and was insistent on letting Kellyn go first, which he did momentarily as the Eevee and Espeon followed after him, with Luana entering last. Once inside the extravagantly decorated home, the two Rangers took off their shoes and Luana locked the door, with Kellyn and Luana going to the kitchen. As the two entered, Luana's Pokémon woke up greeted the two of them joyfully.

"Hahah, hi guys, I'm glad to be home. Kellyn and these little Eevee are going to be stay with us for a while. Speaking of which, would you like me to bring your Pokémon here? I'll have my Espeon teleport me to the Ranger Union and I'll be right back." Luana said as she quickly kissed Kellyn on the lips.

"S-sure Luana, that would be great, thanks for bringing my Pokémon here!" Kellyn said.

"Not a problem, maybe when I get back you and I can kiss some more." Luana whispered as Kellyn blushed.

"T-that'll be pretty nice, see you soon Luana!" Kellyn said as Luana smiled before she had her Espeon teleport her away.

As much as Kellyn wanted to play with Luana's Pokémon, he really wanted to get a quick nap before Luana teleported home…the Top Ranger was exhausted from today's events. The Eevee and the other Pokémon were all peacefully sleeping together, so Kellyn decided to sit down on the couch in the living room while he waited for Luana.

_'__Luana…thanks for that lovely kiss. Your lips were so soft and you really brightened my mood after what happened today.' _ Kellyn thought to himself as he nodded off.

Kellyn woke up a few minutes later to find himself covered with a blanket and a soft pillow that his head was resting on. As Kellyn stretched a bit, he rubbed his eyes and saw a hot cup of cocoa on the table in front of him, which he quickly drank. Looking to his left, Kellyn saw his Pokémon on the other cushion in their Pokéballs. A few seconds later, Luana entered the living room and gently sat down next to Kellyn with a smile on her face.

"I figured you might want to stay warm since it's a bit cold, you don't mind me snuggling up next to you, right?" Luana asked.

"I don't mind at all, but I thought you were going to sleep in your bed tonight." Kellyn said.

"Well…I only have one bed and I would have felt horrible if you weren't able to sleep comfortably." Luana said.

"I figured…it would be nice if you and I could sleep in the same bed…" Kellyn said.

Both Rangers blushed, though Kellyn was definitely a darker shade as he meant to keep that in his thoughts. Luana on the other hand, thought the idea was a great one.

"You'd want to sleep in the same bed…with me?" Luana asked.

"U-um…yes, I didn't mean to blurt that out…I'm sorry." Kellyn said.

"Oh that's okay, I was going to bring the Pokémon to a large room I have where they could sleep soundly. Since they're already sleeping here, we're just going to leave them for tonight so we don't disturb them. Come on, let's head to bed. It'll be nice to have some alone time with you." Luana said.

"W-w-with me? That sounds pretty relaxing to me, let's go." Kellyn said.

Luana took the cup to the kitchen and washed it and once she was done, the two then went to Luana's bedroom and entered. It was just as Kellyn remembered it, the room had light blue walls, a dark wood floor, a large bed, some bookshelves and a large dresser, with a door leading to a bathroom on the left. Luana and Kellyn went over to the dresser and opened it, revealing quite a few pairs of pajamas, most of which were decorated with the silhouettes of Eevee, Mudkip and Espeon.  
"Pick whichever one you'd like, I'll get myself ready for bed while you get changed." Luana said.

"Thanks Luana, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for how amazing you are." Kellyn said as Luana was taking out her pajamas.

"Kellyn, there's no need to repay me, that's just what you do when you care about someone." Luana said.

"That's true, I'm glad we're together, though I'm surprised you're just as interested in me as I am with you." Kellyn said.

Kellyn took a pair of pajamas and quickly changed, putting his Ranger clothes in the dresser. Once Kellyn was finished, he smirked as he saw Luana's face turn to a dark red.

"W-w-well, what's n-not to like? You're smart, kind, sweet and handsome! Everyone is always happy to be around you, especially because of how optimistic you are." Luana said as she changed slowly into her pajamas.

Luana then put her uniform inside the dresser and closed it, grinning as Kellyn appeared as if he was about to faint.  
"T-thank you Luana, I'm touched by your words. I think that…you're just amazing. You're so intelligent, beautiful and sweet. You have no idea how happy I am to have you as my girlfriend and my best friend. It's like a dream come true." Kellyn said as Luana pinched him.

"I really adore you Kellyn, you've always been good with words. Now then, let's go to bed, I'm sure you're exhausted after everything you've been through." Luana said.

"You bet I am! Today certainly was a hectic day." Kellyn said.  
"Yeah, it was, some sleep will do both of us some good." Luana said.

Luana took off the lights and the two headed over to the bed, soon covering themselves with a large and warm blanket as they laid their heads on some comfy pillows.

"This feels pretty relaxing…you're really warm." Kellyn said as he snuggled closer to Luana.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, get as cozy as you'd like." Luana said as the two soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

In the morning, Kellyn woke up as quietly as he could and got himself ready for the day, making sure not to disturb Luana. Once Kellyn was finished, he went to the kitchen make breakfast for the two of them and all of the Pokémon. Luana woke up to the smell of oatmeal, with faint smells of Oran berries. Luana also went ahead and got herself ready, when she was done, she headed to the kitchen and saw Kellyn making the aforementioned oatmeal along with all of the Pokémon eating.

"Good morning Luana, did you have a good rest? I figured that I would make us some breakfast before we left. I also wanted our Pokémon to get some food in them, especially the Eevee." Kellyn said.

"Good morning Kellyn, I slept really great. Thanks for making breakfast, do you want me to help you?" Luana asked.

"No, you don't need to, I'm almost finished, you just relax and I'll bring you the oatmeal." Kellyn said as Luana sat down.

Kellyn took the cooked Oran berries and sliced them on top of the oatmeal, bringing both bowls over to the table as he sat down by Luana.

"Oooh, thank you, this looks and smells great!" Luana said.

"Haha, thank you, let's eat before it gets cold!" Kellyn said as the two started to enjoy their breakfast while their Pokémon and the Eevee were finished.

A few minutes later, Kellyn and Luana finished eating and despite Luana insisting on the cleanup, Kellyn did so himself.

"Come on Kellyn, let me clean the dishes, you've done enough already!" Luana said.

"No way, you were nice enough to let me stay in your house, it's the least I could do!" Kellyn said as they heard a knock at the door.

"Hm? Let me go get it, I'll help you out in a second." Luana said.

Luana went over to the door and peeked out, seeing that it was Marcus holding an envelope, Luana opened the door as he smiled.

"Hi there Kellyn and Luana, good morning! Sorry to bother you two, but the Ranger Union received a letter from the insurance company regarding Kellyn's house. I wanted to deliver it to your place since I figured Kellyn would be staying here." Marcus said as he handed Luana the letter.

"Good morning Marcus, thanks for that! I'll give this letter to Kellyn. We were just about to head out and help some citizens." Luana said as Kellyn entered the doorway.

"Hi there Marcus, good to know that the company sent the letter fast, hopefully it's good news." Kellyn said as Luana handed him the letter.

"Not a problem guys, see you soon!" Marcus said as he waved and walked away.

After Marcus left, Luana closed the door and Kellyn sat down on the table to read the letter while all the Pokémon gathered around.

"Hm, let me see what this letter says…Dear Kellyn Hajime, due to your home being destroyed as a result of a criminal organization's actions, we as your insurance company have enclosed a check for the full value of your home and any items that were inside when the attack occurred. We hope you find the amount suitable." Kellyn said as he read aloud the letter.

Looking at the bottom of the letter, Kellyn saw a check that had an amount totaling four hundred and fifty thousand dollars to make up for the house being destroyed. Kellyn was admittedly stunned at this…if him and his friends had not save the Almia region and Kincaid still ended up destroying his home, then Kellyn wouldn't have gotten any money. The fact that the insurance company gave him any money to begin with surprised Kellyn and Luana, though they were grateful.

"Wow, that's great Kellyn, now you'll be able to get your home repaired!" Luana said with a smile, though Kellyn could sense sadness in her voice.

"That's right, but…instead of having contractors build me a new home, or me just buying one…can I still live with you?" Kellyn asked.

"Y-yes, of course you can live with me!" Luana said as she ran up to Kellyn and embraced him.

"Then it's settled, I'll put this in the bank before we help anyone out today. Good thing Chicole Village has a bank a few minutes away." Kellyn said.

Kellyn and Luana put their Pokémon in the Pokéballs and headed out the door, since the Eevee wanted to tag along, Kellyn and Luana happily brought them along. After Luana locked the house up, they immediately headed over to the bank which was a short distance away. Kellyn went inside the bank and the Eevee went next to Luana and she played with them while patiently waiting outside so he can have his privacy. Shortly afterwards, Kellyn exited the bank and the two continued their walk to Pueltown. The entire day went by rather quickly, Kellyn and Luana helped out several citizens with their concerns, ranging from finding missing Pokémon to repairing some broken things such as bicycles and Pokéballs. Before the two knew it, the time was already 10 P.M. and they were exhausted after being on their feet all day helping the citizens of Pueltown, however, the Eevee were still energetic and definitely got even more appreciation for Kellyn and Luana after seeing what they do. Kellyn and Luana were on their way home before they ran into Wendy, who was heading to her place in Pueltown.

"Hi Wendy, how's it going?" Luana asked.

"Hi Luana, hi Kellyn! I'm doing well, how about you guys?" Wendy asked.

"We're great, thanks for asking. Today was certainly an interesting day for us." Kellyn said.

"I know, everyone at the Ranger Union was talking about how the two of you are finally together." Wendy said as both Rangers blushed.

"H-how does everyone know?" Luana asked as Wendy giggled.

"Well…when Marcus came over and saw how affectionate the two of you were being, he could tell right away that you two were a thing. Besides, we all knew it was going to happen eventually." Wendy said.

"Well that's good, there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with." Kellyn said.

"Definitely, I'm always happy, but I'm even more happy around Kellyn." Luana said as the two held hands.

"Awww, that's really sweet. Well, I'll be on my way, hope you two have fun in the bedroom!" Wendy said as she waved and walked away.

Kellyn and Luana sheepishly waved back, with both of their faces being a bright red. Regaining their composure, Kellyn and Luana headed back home and reached there in a matter of minutes. As they entered the house and took off their shoes, Kellyn and Luana then made dinner together, once that was finished, they got ready for bed and snuggled together.

This continued on for months, eventually reaching an entire year of the two dating and living together. As expected, Kellyn and Luana adopted the Eevee, with two of them evolving into Vaporeon, two into Umbreon and the remaining two evolving into Leafeon and a Glaceon. Kellyn and Luana, being as mild-mannered as they are, never argued, which really spoke about their bond and how close the two were. Soon enough, it was their birthday and Kellyn and Luana exchanged gifts and had some cake with one another before going to help out citizens. Luana was requested to go to Vientown by herself so she said goodbye to Kellyn, who went to the jewelry store in Pueltown while she did a few quests. Using this opportunity, Kellyn picked out a ring encrusted with ruby, sapphire and emerald, Kellyn knew that this would be the ring Luana would love based off of her favorite color schemes and he headed out of the store with his purchase. Kellyn then headed to Vientown as Luana finished helping Crawford with his broken Styler. Once Luana was finished, Crawford thanked her and headed back inside. Luana then spotted Kellyn and happily jogged over to him.

"Hi Kellyn, sorry about taking so long. Are you okay? You look really anxious." Luana said.

"W-w-well…I was wondering if we could head back home since it's already 9 o'clock." Kellyn said.

"W-what?! It's that time already? Let's head home, we can spend the rest of our birthday together." Luana said as Kellyn took her hand.

Within no time, the duo headed back home and entered as usual, placing their Pokéballs on the living room table. Kellyn was thinking of the right words to say when Luana waved her hand in front of his face, startling him.

"Ah! S-sorry Luana, I was just deep in thought." Kellyn said.

"That's okay, I figured you were thinking about something. Do you mind doing me a favor?" Luana asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Kellyn asked.

"Close your eyes for me, I have another present for you." Luana said as Kellyn did as instructed.

"Let me know when I can open my eyes." Kellyn said as Luana giggled.

"Go right ahead." Luana said.

Kellyn opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Luana on one knee and in right hand was an engagement ring…encrusted with ruby, sapphire and emerald.

"I-I know usually men are the one who propose but…we have such a strong bond that it shouldn't matter which one of us proposes…right?" Luana asked.

"You're right Luana, so, I take it that means you're going to ask the question?" Kellyn asked as he grinned.

"Y-y-yes…but you've seemed anxious ever since this morning. Why?" Luana asked as Kellyn also kneeled down and pulled out the ring.

"Well…this is why. You know that we've been friends for practically our entire lives. In fact, ever since we were kids, I knew that Luana was a name I would etch into my mind. As expected, I would never forget your name. Luana, you can pop the question first, it'll definitely be a story to tell our kids." Kellyn said as Luana began to tear up.

"Will you marry me?" Luana asked.

"Of course I will!" Kellyn said.

Luana tearfully put the engagement ring on Kellyn's right hand while Kellyn got himself ready to ask Luana the same thing.

"I already know what your answer will be…but will you marry me?" Kellyn asked as Luana tackled him.

Kellyn went ahead and put the ring on Luana's hand, signifying that the two were now due to be engaged. The two then stood up as Luana caressed Kellyn's hair.

"Now that we're going to be married soon, how about you and I have a little…dessert in the bedroom?" Luana asked as Kellyn blushed.

"It's funny you say that, I just hope I'll be able to keep up!" Kellyn said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I know you will. I'm glad that the Pokémon are asleep now, we'll have the whole night to ourselves." Luana said as the two raced to the bedroom.


End file.
